Running
by PirateQweenLynx
Summary: : Lynx is wanted by the world govrment and is a kown pirate. Can lynx out run her past wthout it messing with her furgter? or will her past finally catch up to her and ruin everyting? An what is her big scerct? Killer/Oc
1. Found

Hello an welcome to my new book running! Now I know it's been a very long time since I pasted anything An for that I am truly sorry. I have been dealing with a lot. I have stage 5 kidney disease but I will try my hardest to not let that get in my way of this book! This book is way different then what I neoallly do so I really hope it turns out okay!

Comments are always welcome! 

I lay on the raft looking up at the bright afternoon skin. It was hotter then normal today An since my ship was sunk I had no way of getting out of the sun. I felt hungry thirsty an above all drained. I had no idea how long I had been adrift at sea I felt my eyes growing heavy an let the blackness take me under knowing I would not have to feel anything for a short time.

A short time later I woke to the sound of yelling men an then a hook caught on the side of my raft as I was dragged closer to the very dark looking ship. I felt dread as I seen it was a pirate ship I was in no condition to fight an even if I was running at 100% I would not be able to take on a whole crew of pirates. I close my eyes as I'm lifted up hoping I could get the drop on them if I needed to plus being a girl I was often not taken seriously.

"What the fuck is this killer?" I heard the voice an felt even more dread there was no way I would end up finding _his_ ship. There was just no way.

"It would be a stranded women captain" I heard another voice an felt sick to my stomach an it was not form hunger either.

"I see that! But why she is on my ship" he growls out I could already see the frown on his face an I didn't even have my eyes open.

"She needed help" was all the other said an before this could blow up into a fight like I'm sure it would i parented to open my eyes slowly knowing I was at lest safe I knew neither one of them would hurt me.

My bright blue eyes opened to a blue and white mask an I had a strong urge to punch him very hard.

"Well fuck your the last person I thought I would run into at sea, hello killer"I said my voice rough form not being used in a long time. I looked around but could not find the man I was looking for.

"Lynx?" He asked as if he didn't already know who I was. But then again it had been some time since he last saw me.

"The one and only, now where is my big brother you call a caption" I ask standing up on shaky legs they where close to giving out on me.

"Back in his work room, but before I take you to him how did you end up in the middle of the sea?!" He asked I rolled my eyes not in the mood to answer any of his questions.

"I'll tell you but first I want to see my brother" I say my eyes narrowing just a tad bit.

"Follow me"he says an starts to lead me deeper an deeper into the ship everyone was watching me follow killer and at that point and time I could care less I was finally about to see my brother.

"He's in there" killer said before looking back over at me. I nodded my thanks an waited for him to walk away before I knocked on the metel door. My heart was in my throat when I heard the words enter.

I slowly open the door an look at the face of my big brother Eustess captain Kidd


	2. Family

I looked at my brother from the doorway he has not changed that much since the last time I saw him although I had been keeping tabs on him finally getting to see him alive and well was an amazing feeling. Kidd was my older brother when he left me on our home Island I was so angry at him but now seeing him all my anger disappeared for now.

"Well I'll be damned, I never thought I would find you out in the middle of the sea" he grins and stands up an walks over to me.

"Same here, but I'm really glad it was your ship that found me" I said hugging me tightly I had missed my brother dearly.

"You look terrible what in the hell happened to you?" He growls looking me over. My normal long red hair was broken and frizzy An I was covered in cuts and bruises. My lips were cracked and I was very thine not being able to eat am being in the sun for so long really took a toll on me.

"Jee thanks but most of this is form being adrift at sea for so long" I said keeping the rest for the reason to myself I was not about to just tell him everything that has been happening yet. I needed some time to work into that. plus I knew that when I finally did tell then he would go off and I was not in the mood or even able to deal with that right now.

"and the other reason?" he asked I knew he wanted to know everything

"I'll tell you just not right now, Okay? I need a shower and to get patched up" I said being out at sea with nothing to keep you out of the sun had done a number of bad things to me. My normally soft long red hair was dry and rough and it was very dirty. my normally tan skin was caked with blood cuts and bruises. I was very thin from not being able to eat and I felt very weak i'm sure I really did look terrible. but there was nothing I could do about it at the moment..

"Fine but you will tell me everything" he growled as he walked out of the room waving his hand for me to follow him i looked at his retreating back and sighed before running a bit to catch up with him. once I did i looked up at him. Kiddhad spiky red hair the same color as mine. I stood at 5'4 incs and he was about a foot taller than me.

"I kept your bounty poster"I said breaking the silence he looked down at me then stopped while smirking.

"Now why would you do a thing like that? I thought you were pissed at me for leaving you on that island while I took your boyfriend out to sea" he said my heart pinged a little when he called killer my boyfriend he had not been that for sometime. I looked down at the floor and bit my lip pushing all those feelings away i didn't need them now..

"I was pissed but I was still proud of my big brother for following his dream, and Killer is not my boyfriend, not anymore at least" my voice wavying on the end of that I never dealt with any of my feelings not form kid leaving there or killer and I sure as hell had not dealt with anything else for that matter I never had the time. Plus that was just to much some things are meant to be buried and forgotten.

"I take it you don't have any clothes do you?" he asks looking at the ripped and dirty clothes I had on now. I shook my head and thought about everything I had lost when my ship was sunk nearling taking me down with it.

"Afraid not, I lost everything when my ship sunk" I said honestly the last two years have been rough, very rough and i had a feeling things where not about to get any better.

"Go shower and i'll find you something to wear" he said before walking off and leaving me at the door to the shower. I sighed and opened the door walking inside to find a huge bathroom. I never throught a ship full of men would ever have a bathroom this nice and since the rest of the ship looked the way it did i was not expecting it to be so clean either. I stripped off my cothles and turned on the water not even looking at myself in the mirro knowing I would not like what I saw. i sighed happly as the hot water hit my skin I wasnt sure whos things this was but I used the soap and shanepoo and once I was fully clean I turned the water off and stepted out only to find a big fully towl and some very large cothles laying on the sink. I knew Kidd had placed them there like he said he would.

I dry off and get dressed I stop in fornt of the mirror and finally look at myself I looked a little bit better after a good shower but the only thing that has changed is I was not covered in blood and dirt. I sighed and walked out of the room and went to look for Kidd only to bump inot killer.

"Sorry" I said softly and tried to walk away not wanting to see him or be around him at that time. it hurt to much seeing him.

"Wait" he said grabing my hand and making me flinch he let go and I culd feel his gaze on me through the mask he wore.

"What do you want" I ask not looking at him I couldn't bring myself to it just hurt too much. I heard him sigh but before he could speak the ship shook an the smell of smoke and gun powered was strong in the air. we were under attack and I felt dread enter my body when i got a look at the ship that was now attacking my brothers.


End file.
